


Dance the Night Away

by MeowWowImAFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Dean, Cute!Dean, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Some angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, Wedding, imagine, supernaturalxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowWowImAFangirl/pseuds/MeowWowImAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>::IMAGINE::<br/>Sammy is getting married, and it's time for couples dances; Dean asks you to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for anything Supernatural, just message me :)  
> Also I have an account on wattpad with more stories  
> enjoy,  
> \---MeowWowImAFangirl

You stood at the bar getting some very refreshing, very strong vodka; while trying to get through the night. I mean you loved Sammy, but weddings and couples make you kinda eh about being single. It also doesn't help that you fell in love with Dean. 

You continued standing there finding a standing bar table to sip your drink at. Then when you thought it couldn't get any worse, "Now, it's that time of the night folks, grab your date and come on and dance," Fan-fucking-tastic, couples dance. You let out a sigh as you see the majority of the room go onto the dance floor. You stopped sipping and started to just down your drink, as you headed to back to the bar you heard a familiar voice, "(y/n)?" you turned around to see Dean, you sighed again before responding, "hi, what's up Dean," you asked trying not to sound like how you felt. 

"Would you like to dance?" Dean asked with somewhat of a shy look on his face; this made you blush,

"Um, uh yeah, sure. That would be nice," he took your hand and you guys made your way to the dance floor. At this point you're freaking out. You're thinking to yourself that it's just because you're the only other person he knows here. But, Dean's never had a problem picking up women. You try to shake any thoughts and just decide to enjoy this dance. 

You get to the dance floor and you both turn to face each other. You place your hand in Deans, as your other hand goes onto his shoulder. While Deans other hand makes its way to the small of your back. You melt a little bit, 'oh my god, just don't blush, DON'T BLUSH' you tell yourself as you make eye contact with him. You start to dance, and try not to have a heart attack at the same time. 

You've danced for what seems like a hour (really only ~20 seconds); when Dean just somewhat slows down and pulls back. You stop and look up at him, you were still shorter than him in heels. You make eye contact for about a millisecond then, Dean kisses you; wait DEAN KISSES YOU. 'Holy shit...' you're thinking to yourself. "Sorry, (y/n) I uh--," Dean says but you interrupt him, "Dean, what-- uh, why?" you just asked just frazzled as to what in the world just happened. "(y/n) I love you, and I--," you interrupted again, this time with a kiss; because apparently you can just kiss Dean now, "I love you too," Dean smiled and nodded and you both just continued dancing.


End file.
